


Sunset

by AkaiTsumi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiTsumi/pseuds/AkaiTsumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at the office, it's time for a break - and what better time to admire the sunset? AU. Very slight yuri if you squint, perhaps. Rangiku and Momo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where this piece of randomness came from. Perhaps from looking out the window by chance one day and seeing the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen... :D Anyway, whatever it was, the first paragraph of this popped into my head, which I promptly wrote down, then spent the next two weeks trying to think how to write the rest. It was going to be more yuri-like, but it sort of ended up like this. :) Hope you enjoy!

"Okay, that's two energy-drinks, an unspecified number of packets of unspecified-flavoured potato-chips, a jumbo-sized pack of rice-crackers, one tuna and sweetcorn sandwich, one tube of mints and two bottles of cold green tea," Rangiku beamed proudly, dumping an overflowing shopping-bag on her desk.

"Oh, cheers, Ran!" Hisagi jumped up eagerly and made his way across the office towards her.

"No problem!" Rangiku winked, tossing him one of the energy drinks, which he caught with a grin before turning towards their blonde haired colleague studiously working at the desk next to Rangiku's.

"C'mon, Kira, time for a break," Hisagi ordered, opening his drink deftly.

"Just a minute," Kira murmured, keeping his gaze on his computer screen, fingers a blur over the keyboard.

Hisagi rolled his eyes. "Kira," he drew out the second syllable of his name impatiently. "We've been working for hours; you need a break." He paused, looking expectantly at Kira, who made no comment. With a sigh, he continued.

"Look, everyone else has gone, it's practically evening and technically, we're doing over-time here," Hisagi tapped on Kira's monitor. "Come on! Rest! Your article can wait!"

"No, it can't," Kira replied tersely, not moving his eyes as he stabbed the backspace button viciously with his index finger.

Rangiku smiled as Hisagi started to protest. "Help yourselves, guys," she called over their bickering, taking her purchases out of the bag and lining them up in front of her computer. She paused when her fingers made contact with one of the bottles of cold green tea, glancing towards the far end of the half-empty office, where a small girl stood gazing out of the window.

"Hinamori-kun?" Rangiku said softly.

When Momo didn't respond, she crossed the dusky-purple-carpeted-floor to join her at the window. As always, her dark hair was scraped back into a neat bun, but to Rangiku's surprise, the girl's face betrayed emotions she'd never seen there before. Instead of the seriousness her expression usually wore, there was a look of wonder and happiness across her features.

"Hinamori-kun?" Rangiku repeated.

Momo stayed motionless for a second, then opened her mouth to reply.

"Look," she breathed quietly, her voice trembling with joy. "Look at the park, look how . . . how beautiful that sunset is . . ."

Obediently, Rangiku tore her eyes away from Momo's face practically glowing with emotion, and looked out of the window. They were several floors up, with a busy traffic-choked road sprawling below them. But across the road from their office-building was a large park – a huge expanse of meticulously mown grass and hand-designed flowerbeds lined with large, beautiful trees, their leaves turning to their copper Autumn colours.

And to top the icing on the cake that was this beautiful sight, the gorgeous light from the setting sun was almost sparkling as it filtered through the branches of the trees, casting long shadows and bright stripes on the grass. Mesmerised, Rangiku admired the view a moment longer, then turned back to Momo.

She was still smiling blissfully, the light reflected on her face, transformed by the sunset from a care-worn colleague to an even younger girl, beautified by the pleasure radiating from her.

Rangiku couldn't help smiling too at how much one sunset could captivate a person.

Suddenly, Momo looked at her, eyes shining. "When are you ever going to see such a perfect sunset ever again?"

Rangiku stared, transfixed at Momo. This was a completely different girl to the one she'd thought she'd worked with for the past few years. Who could've guessed such joy was hiding under that hard-working exterior? And that it would take a sunset to reveal it?

She shook herself.

Smile spreading into a grin across her face, she handed Momo the cold green tea and opened the window, leaning out of it and letting the evening breeze blow her hair back.

"Then we should make the most of this perfect sunset while we can, right?" she twisted around to look at Momo.

The girl grinned too and came to stand beside her.

"Definitely," she agreed.


End file.
